


please tell me (that you love me).

by irlhendery



Category: WAYV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, reassurance, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlhendery/pseuds/irlhendery
Summary: hendery overthinks. xiaojun reassures to him that, yes, he loves him.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 23





	please tell me (that you love me).

**Author's Note:**

> if you saw me accidentally post this the first time no you didnt  
> also im sad so i wrote this  
> tehe enjoy

hendery lounged around on the couch in the wayv dorm, seemingly busy with his phone. more specifically, on twitter looking under the “#XIAOJUN” hashtag, because what’s more better than looking at fan edits of your boyfriend?

he looked at his phone with a goofy smile and eyes sparkling, looking stupidly in love. it’s true that hendery loves his xiaojun, and been loving him for a couple of years now. everything about xiaojun amazes hendery, and doesn’t fail to make his heart skip a few beats. he’s lucky that xiaojun accepted his confession nearly three years ago. if hendery is going to be honest, he didn’t expect xiaojun to feel the same way. not that he’s doubting him, just very surprised and very happy.

a certain edit caught his eye, and so out of instinct he clicked it into full view. it was one that had random clips from xiaojun’s relay cam into a video with a love song as the background music. and wow, hendery was once again blown away from his boyfriend’s visuals. of course xiaojun always looked amazing, but this video captured a look of his that just made him look way too good to be true. like xiaojun was an actual god. from his perfectly sculpted jaw to his messy yet undeniably soft hair. hendery couldn’t help but blush and melt into a puddle of mush. it made hendery think ‘ _wow, that’s mine. my boyfriend. my xiaojun_ ’.

’how?..’

that’s a question that suddenly popped into hendery’s head uninvited. how? how was hendery ever able to get together with someone like that. it almost seems undeserving, like hendery had to do something brave in reward for xiaojun’s love. hendery’s smile slipped off his face, along with his phone out of his hand. yes, hendery may be confident with himself, but this is a completely different thing.

‘i mean, look at me and then look at him! i probably look like a nerd next to him. and i probably act like one too. what if he’s just dating me out of pity. for all these years? he wouldn’t do that. no way im doubting him! god hendery, seriously? you’re so terrible compared to xiaojun. you don’t deserve him.’

tears weld up in his eyes. like he said, he’s not doubting xiaojun, he’s the most honest person he’s ever met. he’s just... he doesn’t know how xiaojun loves him. or how he deserves someone like xiaojun. if he deserves someone like him.

it was getting too much for hendery. without thinking, he stumbled off the couch and nearly ran into xiaojun’s room. xiaojun looked up at hendery with wide eyes, then his eyes were filled with worry.

”hendery? are you ok? why are you crying?” xiaojun asked, putting down his phone to pay his full attention towards his boyfriend.

hendery couldn’t say much, so he just shook his head, as in saying ‘no, i’m not ok’.

xiaojun frowned, and motioned for hendery to come towards him. it didn’t take much convincing for hendery to stumble into xiaojun’s arms, situating himself onto his boyfriend’s lap.

“do you wanna talk about?” xiaojun asked, wrapping his arms around hendery protectively.

this question immediately sent hendery off, making him burst into tears. xiaojun let out a hurt huff, before bringing hendery closer; letting him wet his shirt with his tears.

”aw baby, don’t cry. you’re going to make me cry!” xiaojun said, half joking. “come on, look at me. talk to me.”

hiccuping, hendery sat up so he could look at xiaojun, who reached up to wipe the other’s tears away. it took a while for hendery to be able to speak without breaking down again. xiaojun didn’t mind though. even if hendery was upset, comforting him and having him this close made xiaojun happy and content.

hendery would love to talk to xiaojun about it, that’s what he was here for after all. what he didn’t want was to feel embarrassed. he didn’t want xiaojun to giggle at him and say how cute he was that he was worrying of such thing. because this ‘thing’ was a little more serious to hendery. 

“you promise to be serious?” hendery asked, fumbling with xiaojun’s shirt. 

xiaojun nodded, and quietly urged for hendery to continue on.

”well... i don’t know how to explain it... but...” hendery paused before continuing, “why do you love me? how?”

maybe it was a little straight forward, which is why xiaojun was a taken aback, by the sudden question. but, he gave hendery a small smile, and thought before he spoke. 

“well, i could list a lot of reasons why i love you.” xiaojun said, now holding onto hendery’s hands.

xiaojun completely understood why hendery was feeling insecure all of a sudden. he himself felt it sometimes too. he didn’t complain about helping hendery, if anything he was more than glad to tell hendery why he loves him.

”well, for starters, you are very attractive. like, super hot.” hendery couldn’t help but giggle at this, and it made xiaojun’s heart melt.

”secondly, you’re very thoughtful and considerate of our members. you think out everything well before doing something for him, or doing anything at all. you’re so smart, kunheng, and i wish you could see that like how i do.” 

“you’re also funny. like super funny. you never fail to make me smile or laugh. along with being funny, you just... know what to say. every time, it’s like you know the right words. which explains why you’re an amazing song writer. and i adore you for that.”

”and lastly, you love me so right. out of my past relationships, no one could ever beat you. you take care of me so well, you’re so thoughtful of me, and sometimes i wonder what i did to ever have you.”

”do you understand now, kunheng? i love you for being you, and all the things that you do.” xiaojun finishes off, now looking into hendery’s eyes. “i love you so much, and i wish you could see how amazing you are.”

hendery was left shocked. he definitely believe xiaojun loves him, but all those reasons he gave off were things that made his stomach explode with butterflies. now smiling, he looped his arms around xiaojun’s neck and hugged him tightly.

”dejun i love you so much. i didn’t mean to make it seem like i doubted you or anything, it’s just...” hendery pulled away to look at his boyfriend, “thank you. for loving me. and-and for ever accepting me to be your boyfriend. i wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

xiaojun couldn’t help but sniffle and wipe his eyes, “now i’m the one who’s crying, look what you did!” he said playfully.

this made hendery laugh, and pull xiaojun’s head into his chest. they sat there, both embracing each other as they rocked back and forth. they didn’t feel the need to exchange anymore words, and instead express their love through their actions.

without warning, hendery pushed xiaojun to lay on his back, and crawled up until he met his lips. xiaojun wasn’t much surprised, and instead he kissed hendery back. hendery felt xiaojun’s warm hands travel up his hoodie, and how xiaojun rested them on his waist. in return, hendery put his hands on xiaojun’s chest, feeling how his heartbeat was running faster than usual. the couple sat there, lazily making out with each other and just enjoying the presence of each other. after a while, they pulled away for some air.

”i love you,” xiaojun breathed out, looking right at hendery with hooded eyes, “so much.”

hendery’s heart sped up just from xiaojun’s words. wow, he’s whipped.

”i love you too,” he replied, placing soft pecks along xiaojun’s neck.

xiaojun sighed, before patting hendery’s bum.

”we should probably eat something, yeah?” he suggested.

hendery nodded, and got off of xiaojun. he grabbed his hand, and dragged his boyfriend into the kitchen, where they were met with kun. the couple only giggled when the older male looked at them with a slight worried expression. he was wondering why they stumbled in here, before it hit him.

”yes i’m making food.”

they cheered, and clapped for their older bandmate. kun only shook his head, before the word ‘cute’ was left in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t proof read this  
> thx for reading <3


End file.
